


I Love You in MPH

by shallowness



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: Coming home from the hospital with their baby.





	I Love You in MPH

**Author's Note:**

> Post-show.

Ray is driving so, so cautiously that Neela has to look at him.

"Stop staring," he murmurs, eyes glued on the road. "You'd be complaining if I was driving at normal speed."

"As it is, I'm wondering whether you switched your body with an old woman who’s never been to Baton Rouge before while I was giving birth," Neela retorts. Her eyes fly back to the baby in the car seat. Their baby. Sangita Abigail Barnett-Rasgotra is asleep. Gorgeous. Terrifying. Wonderful.

"She's incredible, isn't she?" Neela murmurs.

"Yeah," he says, and sticks way below the limit all the way home.


End file.
